Various child support structures are known in the art, such as for example bassinets, playpens, playhouses, cribs, etc. Conventional support structures are typically relatively bulky and limited to a particular mode of operation. As a result, a parent or care giver often uses a separate bassinet, playpen, and playhouse. There is a need for a structure which may be reconfigured for several modes of operation, thereby eliminating the need for the corresponding separate support structures.